TJC 4:1 Sister Dear
by Nicky Dee
Summary: Two three fays are bannished from Avalon! All of them were transformed, all were striped of their powers. And one was transformed into a gargoyle. With no where to turn to, they go to Castle Wyvern... to see Goliath, Champion of Avalon.
1. TJC 4:1 Sister Dear CH 1

_**TJC 4:1 "Sister Dear"  
**  
BY: Nicky Dee_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
This story focuses on the introduction to my latest fan fictional character, Ebony's half-sister Hemera! Read on to find out more about Ebony's strange Fay background and how where exsactly she comes from!

* * *

DISCLAIMOR:  
Ebony, Egor, Rita and Enrique Sanchez, Hemera, Juno and Pan are all MY original characters. You may not use them without my permission. If you do want to use them then ask me first. The rest of the characters are the property of Buena Vista and Disney. I used them solely for entertainment purposes so you can't sue me. I'm poor anyway, so why bother?

* * *

_**Two Weeks after "A Gargoyles Christmas" **_

_**Castle Wyvern, New York City, 9:47 pm**_  
  
It was early January in New York City, and despite below zero temperatures and ice-cold winds, the city was bustling, everyone's mother, aunt, sister and grandmother in the stores hoping to get their last-minute holiday shopping finished before the New Year's sale came to an end. It was a happy time also for the gargoyles, having found that most prowlers prefer to stay home lately, due to the chilly weather. So they stayed in the castle, above the city, enjoying a well-deserved rest. And there, far above the bubbly crowds of tourists and locals, a certain young crossbreed was getting her first real holiday cheer. To sum it up in one word; Eggnog.  
  
Screaming on the top of her lungs, Ebony came charging down the hallway that passed the sleeping apartments, hearing a very upset Brooklyn charging after her. Ebony, her ash-gray face flushed due to the sweet confectionary, glanced back, her sky-blue eyes dancing and far too marry. Brooklyn however was having a fit, his eyes glowing white.  
  
_"**EBONY!** You come back here! That's **MY** bottle of Eggnog, dammit!"_ Brooklyn roared, thundering after the younger gargess, spittle flying from his fangs, his talons leaving gauges onto the antique stone floor. Normally "Red", as everyone now affectionately called him, would not be so close to a temper tantrum, especially with Ebony whom he had taken too since they both shared the same love for merriment and rambunctious fun. But this time Ebony had gone to far. Alcohol can tend to do that.  
  
Ebony laughed and easily dodged to a side passageway, the bottle of half-finished eggnog still in her hand, she being the reason it was half-finished. _"Nots anymore Redth."_ Ebony shrieked, her words already slurred. _"I saws it first! Thish is **MY** bottle!"  
_  
Brooklyn roared and pushed himself forward, the two zooming past a befuddled Broadway and Angela, who both hastily moved out of their way to avoid being trampled. While Broadway looked both annoyed and confused, Angela watched Brooklyn disappear down the hall with a heady glint in her eyes. Seeing her warm grin made Broadway glower in disgust. "There are times that he can be so ridiculous! I'll never understand what you see in him." Broadway said, glaring at Angela sourly. "Look at him! He's second in command and yet he is chasing Ebony like some stupid hatchling."  
  
Angela smiled, seeing past Broadway's dourness and detecting the heated jealously. Flipping her braid of dark-brown hair back and putting her hands on her ample hips, Angela gave Broadway a look that was quite reminiscent to Demona, arching her chest in just the perfect angle, causing his eyes to boggle. "That maybe, but he sure does make up for it in _other_ ways," Angela said with a torrid wink. "and what's it to you anyway? Since when do you care."  
  
Broadway blushed deep green and looked to the floor, not wanting to meet that teasing gaze. Dammit! Angela always knew how to get to him! "Never mind... It's nuthin'." Broadway muttered and turned around, not wanting to let Angela see his reaction, or see the pity in her eyes. Whether he liked it or not, Angela had made her choice. One down, two to go. But why couldn't it be him?, Broadway asked himself as he made his way gloomily to the south tower, having been ordered to keep watch by Hudson earlier, distantly hearing Ebony's squealing turn into angry shouts... Brooklyn must have finally caught up with her...  
  
Dammit! He was male too! And a lot more sensitive then Brooklyn! True, Brooklyn was a tad bit more mature (and for some reason a lot more sexually experienced!), why would Angela want that. Why wouldn't she like him anymore. She had before, for a while, after that magical mix-up with Coldstone and Coldfire. But Broadway knew the answer to that one. His physique. Staring down at his large, Santa pouch Broadway grimaced in self-loathing. He had always been chubby, even when a hatchling, but so what? Hudson had always been a little round around the edges and he always had offers! Full of melancholy and heart-broken, Broadways made his way to the south tower, pausing to grab a jacket and some mittens, alone.  
  
_**MEANWHILE...**_

In the meantime, Egor was having a ball calling bets to see who would win the fist fight between Brooklyn and Ebony, Lexington insisting that she would, in the end, backed out. The two young gargoyles were furious with each other, and were now screaming at each other on the top of their lungs, their faces just inches away from each other. Ebony's hair was dripping wet and her skin sticky and reeking of eggnog, which had spilled all over, and Brooklyn was nursing bruised knees, having just recovered from tripping over a lamps extension cord and crashing head long into Ebony... causing her to spill his eggnog...  
  
Just as Egor and Lexington were about to bet their last bit of Christmas money and Brooklyn was just about to raise a fist while Ebony was warming up a nice hurricane spell, Goliath, Hudson, Elisa, Xanatos and Owen came rushing in, their faces avid (well, except for Xanatos and Owen, who both looked amused). _**"What the hell is going on here?!"**_ Goliath roared, pulling the two away from each other before all hell broke loose.  
  
"That fairy bitch stole my hundred dollar bottle of European eggnog and guzzled half of it down! Then, after ordering her several times to give it back, she flipped me off and just ran off, making me chase her!" Brooklyn hollered, huffing and puffing while leaning against a table, massaging his tender knee. "So I did! I chased her all over the castle to here, where I tripped and..."  
  
"And tackled me!" Ebony interrupted, her eyes glowing blue and a bloody nose evident from the crash. "He just tackled to the ground me like some stupid lunatic, busting up my nose and damn near busting my fangs! Then he dares to spill the Eggnog all over me! I was going to give it back! He just can't take a..."  
  
_"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!!!"_ Elisa roared, making a real good impression of an enraged bear, her usually meek, human voice drowning out all arguments. The two fell silent, glaring furiously at each other. Elisa, sighing and rolled her eyes, turning to Egor and Lexington, raising an eyebrow. "I guess it never occurred to you to break it up, has it?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
Lexington and Egor shared a glance and smiled sheepishly together, the two green gargoyles; one light and small, one dark and huge, having the same thought. "Well, we would have, had it not been Ebony." Lexington confessed, grinning. "She tends not to aim very well when she's throwing thunder bolts... especially when she's pissed."  
  
Elisa forced herself not to roll her eyes again and glanced at Goliath, waiting for his verdict. Goliath huffed up and turned to face the two young gargoyles, towering over them, his eyes steely, his gaze merciless. "You two have greatly disappointed me. Brooklyn, you should know better then to be drawn into such a conflict with Ebony, who is still a hatchling. And Ebony, you are younger then Brooklyn so you should show his some respect and not touch his things. The next time this happens I'm..."  
  
But Goliath's stern tirade was interrupted by a agonizing scream, it's voice belonging to Ebony. Everyone froze when Ebony screamed, her voice full of agony and pain, the young halfing falling to her knees as she clutched her head, hear eyes burning with blue fire. Everyone then gasped out in surprise, for then a gale of hurricane force winds suddenly exploded into the room, somehow intensified with Ebony's screams. Everyone knew what was happening. It was Ebony, the winds a protective magical instinct that would happen whenever Ebony was threatened.  
  
And that was when they all felt it, the horrible ripping sensation, the dizzying feeling that the universe was being ripped in two... **"Someone comes!"** Ebony cried out, her voice odd, sounding as though there were dozens of Ebony's speaking at the same time, all eerily echoed. **"Someone comes! Someone comes from the Isle of Mists, restplace of the Immortal King, home to my Kin! Someone comes from the Isle Avalon!"** and with that said Ebony slumped to the floor, the wind gone, the queasy sensation of dimension vertigo gone, all replaced with one sound; Broadway yelling from the south tower.  
  
Owen got to his feet and calmly righted the small lamp that had been turned over, glancing at everyone mystified faces. "I do believe we have company Mr. Xanatos." he declared, sounding as though he were announcing afternoon tea. No one else responded for they were all rushing for the stares, their hearts in their throats, heading for the south tower.  
  
_**MEANWHILE...  
**_  
Broadway, who had been thrown back with a sudden explosive wave of magical power, stared at what had just appeared before him, his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open and his body bathed into a cold sweat. Lying there, on the cold, snow-covered, stone floor was two unconscious human beings... and the most beautiful gargoyle female he had ever seen.  
  
All of them wore odd tunics or togas that looked like those that would have been found in a Shakespearean play of some sort, made of a light, silk-like linen of some kind. The gargess, who appeared to be Broadways age, was kneeling, trying to revive the two fallen humans, her wings instinctively going around her shoulders to ward off the cold, then glanced up at Broadway, timid. When he caught a look at her face Broadway felt his breath freeze in his throat. She was absolutely breathtaking! She had flawless creamy-yellow skin, a lone main of wavy blond, near-white hair, and oddly enough a face that seemed to mirror Ebony's. She even had Ebony's large, luminous sky-blue eyes! Her horns resembling a three-horned tiara and a long, tall, lithe body, she was a vision of gargoyle loveliness.  
  
Broadway stumbled to his feet and smiled kindly, instantly smitten. Even if she had the personality of a viper, he would still revere her! "Um, hello. Do you need any help?" Broadway asked, slowly walking forward, holding out a hand to help her to her feet.  
  
The beautiful gargess blinked her brilliant eyes and nodded, smiling and blushing, shy. "Yes, you could kind sir! I plead thee, help me with my fallen companions, who it would seem to have taken the journey not as well as I have!" she begged piteously, bending down to lift up one of the humans, an enchanting specimen of a women in her late thirties, long cascading waves of dark brown hair pooling onto the floor. Broadway did as he was told, reaching for the other human, a young man with brilliant red hair and an elfish face of perfect youth, then glanced up, hearing the rushed footsteps of his clan... they must have heard him yell...  
  
Goliath was the first to arrive, his wings spread out, his body language telling everyone he was ready to charge, ready to protect his clan from any attack, Hudson right behind him with his sword unsheathed. Elisa followed with Xanatos, the two of them armed with large laser rifles. Brooklyn and Lexington came then, followed by Egor who was for some reason carrying a unconscious Ebony in his arms, her vacant gray face pale. What happened to her?! "What happened here?" Goliath roared, staring at the young gargess, "Who are you? I don't recognize you from the Avalon clan."  
  
The golden gargess stared at all of them, her eyes widening when they found Ebony. Then she turned to look up at Goliath, obviously afraid of him, but got to her feet and stood up, bowing slightly, still holding the out cold human female. "I greet thee great Goliath, Honor Guard to Avalon. I am Hemera. I, and my companions here, have been banished from Avalon. We came here seeking sanctuary."  
  
"Sanctuary?" Elisa repeated, glancing at her lover. "Since when does do folk from Avalon ever need sanctuary? I thought Oberon pardoned and made peace with all the gargoyles of the Avalon clan. He had to since there are the decedents of Goliath's clan."  
  
Hemera nodded, also bowing slightly to Elisa. "Yes, thee speak truth Milady Elisa. However, I do not derive from that particular clan."  
  
Hudson blinked and everyone glanced around. "Oh, do ye now lassie?" Hudson asked, stepping forward. "Then what clan are ye then?"  
  
Hemera looked to the floor. "None, I was transformed to this state." she whispered.  
  
Goliath stared and this time he glanced at Elisa, worried. "But why? And why come here?"  
  
Hemera kept her eyes on the floor, her pale skin suddenly flushed with fear. "I was transformed for a horrible wrong I have caused Lord Oberon. And then he sent me here because my sister lives here."  
  
Xanatos fought his way forward and glared at Hemera. "And just who might be your sister? If Oberon sent you to harass Fox I'll..."  
  
Hemera shook her head, holding up a hand to quell Xanatos's arguments, her eyes still on the cold stone floor. "You need not worry, good sir. Thy wife is not who I speak off. Nor was I sent here on the wishes of her mother, Queen Titania. Nay, my sister is the young one there, the dark crossbreed you call Ebony."


	2. TJC 4:2 Sister Dear CH 2

"That's impossible!" Egor cried after several minutes of stunned silence. "What family we had had died hundreds of years ago!"  
  
Hemera nodded, her face full of barely hidden strain and tension. "I know how hard this is to believe and I do not expect thee to understand immediately believe me, but believe me you must for I tell thee no lies. I am Ebony's half sister, Hemera, formally of Avalon. You see, we share the same mother, Ebony and I. Her name is Isis, and she is a Fay. I am transformed to this state according to Oberon's decree. You must believe me!" she cried pleadingly, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
Egor was about to respond when a groan drew everyone's attention to the unconscious Ebony in his arms. Ebony blinked her brilliant sapphire eyes and raised her head, obviously still light-headed. "Ebony!" Egor cried, hugging her tenderly, his anger and bewilderment forgotten. "Are you alright?"  
  
Ebony nodded as Egor let her down, stumbling slightly as she got to her feet. Blinking Ebony then turned to study Hemera and the two humans next to her, her face instantly transforming into one of suspicion and anger. "Okay, who are you? What do you want? I know you come from Avalon and you coming here has something to do with me, so what do you want?"  
  
Hemera had visibly paled and owed her head in greeting, terror and fresh tears in her eyes. She was visibly shaking with fear, the human female immediately stepping forward to hold Hemera steady, while she and the red-head presented themselves. "We greet you Ebony. Much had been spoken of you on Avalon. I am Juno, and these are my companions, Hemera and Pan," Juno said. "We came here hopping for aid, for we are newly banished from Avalon and transformed into these shapes you see before you. We humbly ask for your aid." Juno asked, bowing her head.  
  
Ebony's eyes glared and she studied Hemera, her face still clouded with doubt. "And just why have you decided to come here of all places?" Ebony pressed, stepping forward with her fists glanced.  
  
Hemera inhaled deeply sweat now covering her body. "Because I have family here, and she is the only one I could turn to." The former Fay confessed.  
  
Ebony glared, coming even closer, her eyes beginning to glow. "Family? Is that so? And just who are you related to? Fox?"  
  
Hemera shook her head, shuddering, staring Ebony in the eyes, her voice heavy with tension. "Nay, I am related with you. You are my half-sister, for our mother is the same."  
  
Ebony's mouth fell open, stunned. She shook her head in denial, her face gone pale gray. "That, that can't be." she breathed.  
  
Hemera nodded vigorously. "I speak truth, Ebony of Avalon. Our mother Isis had long ago sought refuge on Ireland, taking the form of a gargoyle female and joined your clan. There, she mated with the clan's leader, a dark gargoyle male. He was your father. It was you that sprung from their union. You are my sister Ebony, for I to sprung from a union between fays. Isis is my mother as well."  
  
Ebony stared, shacking, her heart racing, tears pouring from her eyes. Then they all felt it, the power explode from Ebony, and she leaped forward and slapped Hemera with all her might, Ebony crying out, her voice full of pain and rage. "YOU LIE! I have no mother! I have no family! What family I ever had is DEAD! You Lie!" Ebony roared, about to leap atop Hemera, held back by Egor. Hemera, who had fallen to the floor, stared up at Ebony, obviously terrified, while everyone else looked on, in shock.  
  
Juno stepped forward and met Ebony's enrage, snarling face with one full of dead, cold, certainty. "She speaks the truth Ebony. She is your half-sister. And you are my niece. Isis is my sister, therefore making me your aunt. The words I speak are true. You know this."  
  
Ebony screamed and tore away from Egor's grasp, and bored down on Juno, her face only inches away from Juno's her eyes glowing with unholy blue fire. "My family?! You call yourself my family?! If so, then why did you leave there alone, to rot in Ireland?! ALL OF MY CLAN DIED! Killed by humans. If you are family then why did you abandon me?!"  
  
Ebony did not give Juno a chance to answer for she turned away to glare down at Hemera, who was sobbing now and looked up at Ebony in terror. "I HATE you. Do you hear me? I HATE ALL OF YOUR DAMN KIND. You will stay the hell away from me. Do you hear me, you cold-hearted BITCH! You are not my sister! Talk to me again and I will personally RIP YUR HEART OUT!"   
  
Then Ebony spun and charged down the hall, the clan making room as she raced down the stairs, the floor actually shuddering in her wake. Minutes of stunned silence passed, everyone turning one by one to stare at Egor. He looked at the three former Fays with resigned anger, his face cold. "I suggest you three stay out her way for the next few weeks, if you are to really stay here. She is going to need some time to get over this."  
  
"Please," Hemera whimpered. "You must believe me when I say that I never meant for this to happened!"   
  
Egor glared at Hemera, nodding. "I believe you, but you must understand that Ebony and I have been through a lot. Our clan had been decimated by human attacks. We were all that was left. She needs time to recover, for she is suffering from wounds that she has never healed from." With that said Egor turned and made his way down to the stepped, disappearing down that hall.  
  
Goliath breathed in and shook his head, feeling sorry for the two, resentment easily portrayed on his face. "You three should not have come here. I will allow you to stay for a time, if you don't mind Xanatos. As painful as it may be for Ebony, you are clan to us."  
  
Xanatos glanced at the three travelers with distrust but nodded. "I agree. Owen, please see to the accommodations. This will prove to be an interesting few weeks." Then he, Fox, who thankfully had said nothing and Owen turned and disappeared down the hall, Pan smiling amusedly obviously enjoying seeing Owen's goodbye glare.  
  
Juno stared back at Goliath, her face cold and calm, holding Hemera tenderly, while Broadway stared at her, driving away the urge to go to her and hug her. Juno stepped forward and offered her hand. "We thank you Goliath. We are in your dept."  
  
Goliath took it carefully. " I welcome you. Pray that you don't make me regret my decision."  
  
As Goliath and the other's led Juno and Pan down the stairs, Broadway stepped up to Hemera and offered his hand. "Don't worry about Ebony, she will get over it, just give her some time. I'm Broadway."   
  
Hemera looked up at him and for the first time smiled, her smile brightening her face, her eyes aglow. "I greet thee Broadway. Thank you." she said, letting him take her hand and lead her down the stares, the two both watched by Angela, Lex and Brooklyn.   
  
"Ebony's not going to like that." Brooklyn muttered.  
  
Angela sighed. "She not going to like anything for some time. I feel so sorry for her. She does not deserve to go through this. Father must be feeling terrible."  
  
Lex frowned thoughtfully, nodding. "Yea, but what choice do you think he has. It's not like they have anywhere else to go."   
  
Brooklyn nodded also. "Yea… I just hope Ebony can get over this. She was bad enough before. Imagine what it going to be like now! I bet anything with just set her off!"  
  
Angela glared at Brooklyn; knowing he was remembering the fight from earlier today. "That maybe, but who can blame her. The next few weeks are going to be hard on her."  
  
Lex nodded, his eyes on Hemera. "And just try to imagine what she feels like." The two others nodded as they made their way down the castle stairs, their minds full of uncertainty, knowing things would never be the same again.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. TJC 4:3 Sister Dear CH 3

Egor hurried down the stone hall, eager to find his clan-sister. It was one of the few times that Egor had seen Ebony this angry. True she argued often with practically everyone, indeed, Ebony relished in defying anyone's authority, especially Goliath's… But this… This was entirely different. Ebony was hurting, hurting more then even Egor could ever understand. Despite all their years of friendship and loyalty, Egor knew he would never completely understand Ebony. And why should he? She was a crossbreed, one who was still trying to make sense of what she was, what she was capable of…  
  
Shaking his head and hurried down the cobblestone steps that led to the lower levels of the castle, Egor following his nose until it led him to one of Ebony's favorite places in the entire castle; the castle atrium, which was one of Xanatos's most recent additions. Seated at the foot of an apple tree, the spring time sensation not matching the cold weather outside it's glass walls, Ebony had her face hidden behind her raised knees, sobs racking her back, her wings draped over her head like a shroud. Egor sighed, feeling such tender pity for the demon gargoyle he had known for so long. It was going to take some convincing to lift her spirits. "Ebony?" Egor called gently, stepping forward. "Are you alright?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I thought it was obvious." Came a meek answer somewhere underneath those wings.  
  
Egor smiled despite himself. Ebony, no matter what, was always Ebony. Seating himself next to her and carefully reaching out to caress Ebony's bowed head, running his fingers through her deep black hair, marveling at how fluid it felt. "Yea… I'm guessing that has been a rather um, emotional moment for you…"  
  
"That's an understatement." Ebony sniffed and finally raised her head to meet his gaze, her eyes swollen and red from crying. She rubbed the tears away and laid her head on Egor's quarterback shoulder. "I'm guessing Goliath wants me back up there to apologize, right?" she asked mournfully.  
  
Egor, startled that she would think that at such a time, blinked and shook his head. "No, at least not yet. I'm guessing he's going to let you do it on your own time…" Egor answered, silently praying it was true. Goliath seemed to understand as much. Egor mentally made it a point to have a talk with his clan-leader later. Egor breathed in and put him arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer, halfway embracing her and gently kissed her on the head, her hair smelling faintly of Herbal Essences. "But you can worry about that later. Right now you should be thinking about what you're going to do, right?"  
  
Ebony nodded slowly, her face suddenly filled with tension. "I know… but what can I do Egor? What? I never thought this would happen! I don't want her here! I don't want a sister!" Ebony snorted. "She's probably just going to be like Oberon, a arrogant, self-absorbed bitch!"  
  
Egor grinned. "Careful. He might have heard that."  
  
Ebony snorted again and looked up towards the gray, cloudy sky, snow dancing in cadence against the glass, as though expecting to see the great Fairy King to appear. "I don't care he if does! It's his fault all of this happened! Why can't he just leave me alone!"  
  
Egor rubbed Ebony on the shoulders. "Come on Ebbs. I don't think he's doing this to get back at you! I think he's more pissed at you're mom… He's just doing this to get back at her…"  
  
But why?!" Ebony yelled, the anger and resentment back in her voice. "What did my mother do to make him so angry with her?!"  
  
Egor sighed and looked up to the sky as well, a faraway look in his eyes, his voice careful. "I can't honestly answer that, but I can think of three people who can." Seeing Ebony glare at him in answer Egor stared back sternly. "She's is your sister, Ebony. And she does know a lot more about Avalon and your mother then you ever could. Maybe you should try talking to her… She didn't seem that bad… in fact I think you kinda scared her!"  
  
Ebony snarled to herself, her eyes now on the ground, her talons flexing, digging into the ground. After several moments of stony silence Ebony finally looked up, resentful resignation obvious on her face. "Maybe you right… but I still don't like it…"  
  
Egor hugged Ebony again, refreshed by her stubbornness. "I never expected otherwise Ebony." Getting to his feet Egor offered a hand to Ebony, grinning. "Come one, let's go listen to their story. You don't have to say anything to them, just listen."  
  
Ebony stared at her clan-friend's hand for a long time, her thoughts tumbling through her head like a nonstop wave. Then, finally, she grabbed it and stood up.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Long ago, in the era humans would have called the Iron Age, Avalon suffered a grave catastrophe. A great battle had ensued on Avalon's shores, it's combatants, draining nearly all it's magical energy." Juno explained slowly, carefully, as she and the others were seated in the large living room, everyone clutching cups of herbal tea, cups which were soon forgotten. Everyone was there, except for Ebony and Egor, their faces filled with barely restrained curiosity. Juno paused to glance at Pan, remembering… they had both taken place in that great battle… so long ago… Clearing her throat and taking a sip from her teacup, Juno continued.  
  
"It had been a great battle, indeed many of our number had died! So Oberon decided that we had to abandon Avalon to the mists and give her a chance to heal. And so we left, all of us, to live in the mortal world of humans, some hiding away to lick our wounds, others taking the form of mortals, while even other's, like myself and Pan here, pretended to play the parts of human deities, instantly bringing human adoration and reverence…" Juno paused, smiling slightly in memory of the countless prostrating humans bowing at her feet, offering sacrifices… So long ago…   
  
"Anyway, immediately after the battle Ebony's mother, who at the time was called Neolanna, decided to first escape to ancient Ireland, which at the time was largely unpopulated by humans. There she came across a clan of gargoyles, the same clan of gargoyles your Ebony and Egor derive from. As you humans say, an opportunity presented itself. Neolanna, taking the illusionary form of a gargoyle, took her place in the clan, instantly gaining their protection. And there she lived for years, helping the clan survive the curse of the Banshee by persuading them to aid the Irish hero Cuchulian." Juno explained, this bit of information drawing startled looks from Angela, Goliath and Elisa.   
  
Juno took another sip of tea, her eyes vacant. "During her stay there Neolanna foolishly ignored one of Oberon's decrees by mating with one of their number, a gargoyle male who eventually became the clan's leader. And to make matters worse Neolanna discovered that somehow her mate had succeeded in breeding with her! And thus Ebony was born."  
  
Brooklyn raised a hand, seated next to Angela. "Why didn't Ebony's clan realize that Ebony's mother was different when they saw Ebony? There must have been indication…" But Brooklyn fell silent, seeing Juno shake her head.  
  
"Although many of us are unclear on how it happened or how exactly Neolanna pulled it off, but Ebony was born the same way any other gargoyle would be, from an egg. I suppose this had to do with Neo's method of disguise. When she disguised herself, Neolanna basically made her physical appearance the same as that of a gargoyle, all the way down to the biology. But whatever shape a Fay may take, a Fay is still a Fay. So when Ebony was born she was, in a way, as much a gargoyle as any of you… physically… it's just that she has an unusual ability to control very potent magic, which she somehow generates."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Ebony listened, hidden away in the hall, her skin matching the dark gray of the shadows. Braced against the stone wall with her arms crossed, Ebony glowered, glancing at Egor who stood next to her, also listening. Egor, his face blank, said nothing, indeed fascinated by Juno's story thus far. Ebony grimaced and forced herself to look away, returning her attention to Juno's story.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Lex sat back, so far finding himself blown away by Juno's story. It raised so many questions. Like did any Fays hide in Scotland? Did Demona ever come in contact with one during her long, immortal life? Shaking his head Lexington squirmed, and breathed in… instantly catching the scent of Ebony and Egor, nearby. Turning his head Lex caught a sight of them in the hall, the two almost impossible to see in the shadows. When his gaze met Ebony's, Lex quickly looked away, blushing. She had a right to listen. Not saying anything to the others, Lex grunted to himself and looked back to Juno, wondering to himself what Ebony must be feeling right now and hoping she would be able to cope.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Hemera had noticed Lex fleeting look towards the hall, her eyes darting in the direction he had glanced, her eyes landing on Ebony's nearly hidden form. Hemera felt a pang of pity echo through her, wishing she could go to her and comfort her, reassure her, knowing that would be impossible. Ebony had made it very clear that she wanted nothing to do with Hemera. Her face clouding with remorse, Hemera turned away to listen respectfully to Juno's story, a story she knew far to well.  
  
"Shortly after Ebony's birth, Oberon somehow got a wind of what was going on. Not only enraged that Neolanna would, excuse the expression, stoop so low as to mate with a gargoyle and breed with him, but also fearful of what could happen. So, he ordered Neolanna to terminate her hatchling and leave the clan. But Neo ignored Oberon and left her child in the care of her adoptive clan, fleeing to the south east, hoping Oberon would never discover that the child he had ordered to die in reality lived."  
  
"For a while, Neolanna roamed the human lands alone, in the guise of an elderly human female, until she reached Ancient Rome, where she found some refuge with her sister, a Fay who was once called Hera, but was renamed Juno by the changing tides of time. In other words, myself."  
  
Everyone gasped and stared at Juno, the meaning of those words slowly sinking in. "That means," Brooklyn said, his voice cracking. "That your Ebony's aunt… right?"  
  
Juno nodded calmly, putting her teacup down. "That is correct."  
  
Hidden away in her corner, Ebony stared at this human female, once again shocked. Egor blinked and glanced at Ebony, hoping she wouldn't erupt with rage like before, but was somewhat surprised to see Ebony merely grimace, her eyes filled with barely repressed fury and confusion, saying nothing.  
  
Juno cleared her throat before she continued. "While in my care, Neo had a brief liaison with another Fay, a Fay called Zeus, who later become my husband. Through their brief union they produced a Fay child who was named Hemera, daughter of the dawn. Fearful for what an already sour Oberon may do, she placed the child Fay into my care. It wasn't until many years later that Hemera's true origins became clear. So Neo found herself once again flung into the human world. This time she headed further south to a region called Egypt. There she became the goddess Isis you all have heard off."   
  
Broadway shook his head, also astounded. "Well, I guess that answers a lot of Ebony's questions but none of our own. Why would Oberon want to boot three Fays out of Avalon and turn them mortal? And why was Hemera turned into a gargoyle, while you two are human. It doesn't make any sense…"  
  
Pan sighed and glanced at Hemera, also wondering that question. Why was she turned into a gargoyle? Still unaccustomed to seeing the once pale and stately Hemera shimmer with fairy beauty, Pan looked away. How odd she seemed now, with that tail, those horns, those wings… Pan cleared his throat, forcing himself to ignore it. "I'm guessing that if transformed into a gargoyle, Hemera would find a mortal's life harder to withstand. Or perhaps, remembering his debt to Goliath, who had aided him return to his throne, Oberon decided to turn Hemera into a gargoyle knowing how impoverished your clan is of breeding females."  
  
Broadway blushed at this, and Pan noticed with some amusement so did Hemera. Was it actually possible that Hemera found that young, chubby male gargoyle attractive?! The idea of it was absolutely preposterous! But then Hemera WAS a gargoyle now… "And as for us, well Oberon had always known how we felt towards human, our beliefs of humans only purpose to serve the Fays most likely present an amusing punishment for the both of us…"  
  
All were silent at this for several moments. Then, after nearly two full minutes of thoughtful silence, Goliath finally cleared his throat and leaned forward. "Well, considering your case, I have decided that you can stay here… that is, if you don't mind Xanatos?"  
  
The billionaire shrugged and waved a hand, his earlier aggression long forgotten. "Of course, it would be an honor."  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. TJC 4:4 Sister Dear CH 4

The following weeks proved to be quite difficult. While Juno and Pan were given private bedrooms, Hemera began her slow education on what it ment to be a gargoyle, everyone (especially Broadway) eager to help. However, things did not run very smoothly. Ebony never opened up to Hemera, and spent most of her time avoiding everyone or getting into fights with anyone who dared bring up the topic. This eventually caused her to nearly come to blows with Broadway several times, Ebony deeply resenting the attension he was showing Hemera. Everyone begged Goliath to step in, who had been avoiding it for as long as he can. "You cannot go on lke this Ebony," Goliath begged on day, this bringing a scowl to Ebony's face. "At least try talking to Juno. She seems to be very eager to speak with you."  
  
Although Ebony wish to desperetly avoid this she eventually agreed and found herself the next day standing before the door to Juno's new badroom. She stared at it hatefully, her body full of nervous energy. Finally, after spending several minutes breathing in and out, wishing the exercise would slow her drumming heart; Ebony steeled herself and cautiously knocked on the door. "Come in child," rang Juno's voice, her tone surprisingly composed. Swallowing hard, Ebony turned the door handle, her hands shaking, and entered the room. It was nicely decorated in an oddly European style, with tapestries hanging from the walls and flower vases decorating every table. And seated there on a small sofa near her bed was Juno, dressed in a cotton blouse and jeans that failed to hide her striking body. Even in a human's mere form, Juno still had the presence of the goddess she once was. Poised and perfectly calm, she regarded Ebony with quick, green eyes. She smiled slightly, quickly noticing Ebony's nervousness. "Just how long were you standing out there, my dear?" she asked with a knowing glint in her eyes.  
  
Ebony immediately scowled, her hands involuntarily clenching. "Long enough. You have a problem with that, human?" Ebony snapped, knowing the last word would surely bother Juno, whom she knew deep down was still repulsed with the fact that she was now and forever a mortal.   
  
Juno's calm face did not waver, but her eyes hardened and the smile on her face became a tad frosty. "Not at all. It must be perfectly natural for you to feel a tad bit afraid. Hating humans and all…"  
  
"I don't hate humans," Ebony snarled, her wings flapping, "I just hate you and all of your kind!" Ebony then paused and smiled mercilessly. "Or should I say, formally your kind."  
  
Juno's facade finally fell and she got to her feet to glare at her niece. "Hate Feys if you dare, but remember, Avalon is a part of you no matter how much you may hate the fact." Juno then sighed and shook her head. "And the sooner you accept that, the better. You have vast potential Ebony. I see great things in store for you but only if you learn to live with yourself and accept what you are."   
  
Ebony glared sullenly at this, unsure on what to say. She already heard that lecture a hundred times from Puck, but for some reason the discussion had always driven her into a frenzy… it constantly reminded her that she was different… unique… Tense, Ebony instinctively started another breathing exercise and averted Juno's unmoving gaze. Once more in control she returned her gaze to Juno and insolently took a seat on the floor, her tail languidly wrapped around her legs. "If I have a problem with my origins, then you might as well blame your bitch sister instead of me." Ebony said acidly.  
  
Juno stared at Ebony, unmoving, and then with a small sigh she too sat down, her face calm but her eyes never leaving her gargoyle niece. "Very well, but that means I am not to blame either."  
  
"Says who?! You knew about me, so why didn't you come to my aid? Or do family ties mean nothing to your kind?!" Ebony screamed, tears of pain starting to well up but Ebony did not allow them to fall, did not allow Juno to see her pain, only her anger.  
  
Juno met Ebony's enraged face sadly, with such regret in her eyes that Ebony felt herself pause. "How I wish I could have, my dear child. You see, you and I have both been deceived. When I had asked your mother what she had done with the un-hatched egg, she said she smashed it into the rocks of the nearby sea cliffs. I was a fool. I believed her. We never told Hemera that she almost had a sibling, for your mother found the pain to great to express."  
  
Ebony huffed but said nothing, looking away, not wanting to see the truth in those eyes. Minutes passed and Ebony finally gave in and met Juno's gaze, tears in her brilliant sky-blue eyes. "I wish you had been there. It was so hard for us Juno, growing up alone, with no one there to care if we lived or died."  
  
Juno nodded. "Is that why you and Egor are so close? Because you two grew up together?"  
  
Ebony nodded, smiling as she thought of her huge dark green rookery brother, her eyes going vague. "Yes… he's more then my clan-brother… he's my life friend… I would do anything for him, just like he would do anything for me. We saved each others life more times then I can count!"  
  
Juno nodded, inwardly curious. "And what do you expect will come of this affection and endearment you hold for Egor? Do you think it will develop into something more serious?"  
  
Ebony snapped out of her reverie and studied Juno, suspicious. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Juno shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. Some of the others have said a few things, gave me their own opinions. Just call it family concern."  
  
Ebony stared at Juno, considering, then finally let out a sigh and shrugged. "Oh I don't know. Maybe… yea… I wouldn't mind. I mean, better him then Lexington or Broadway." Seeing Juno's amused smile Ebony hastily added. "Don't get me wrong, I love them to pieces but Broadway seems to be more interested in Hemera and Lex doesn't even reach my shoulders!"  
  
Juno nodded and shifted, getting more comfortable, then reached for a nearby teapot that had been on standby. "Tea?" she asked charmingly.   
  
Ebony nodded, secretly famished. She had been so nervous when she woke that she had avoided First Meal all together! "Yes please… with honey please, no sugar or milk… and could I have a sugar cookie with that?"  
  
Juno smiled, amused and handed Ebony a teacup, taking a sip from her own… it wasn't anything compared to the one she often had on Avalon, but it would do. "You still have your tea in the old Celtic fashion." Juno observed.  
  
Ebony nodded, her eyes on the reddish golden liquid swirling around in her cup, slowly stirring and blowing on it. "Yea, can't stand that fake Lipton's crap. That's not tea! That's refined monkey piss given a lemon flavor. And it's served cold. What sensible person would drink their tea cold?!" Taking a log sip from her cup, Ebony smiled and glanced up at Juno curiously. "Is Avalon like this? The older hatchling pair who used to take care of me before they died used to tell me stories about it all the time."  
  
Juno smiled, charmed by the tone of such innocence in her voice. "Not quite… similar… but not quite." Juno murmured. Memories flashed through Juno's mind, memories of life she once led, and would never lead again. "Now, to the subject at hand. Ebony, dear, have you ever considered expanding your magical talents. I can guarantee you that there is much you don't know. From what Puck has told me, you have limitless power but no control. Why do you think that is so?"  
  
Ebony drained her tea and quickly gobbled down the sugar cookie, her face darkening as she blushed. "I guess it is because there had never been anyone there to teach how to make sense of it all. I mean I knew that I could do so much more… but I was also afraid of what would happen. I didn't want to risk hurting Egor. By the Dragon, who knows what could have happened!"  
  
Juno nodded, holding her teacup, her gaze faraway, but pensive. "Indeed. Very wise of you. And what about now? Puck tells me you have begun taking instruction with him."   
  
Ebony nodded. "Aye, but it's really hard. He's teaching me how to do things differently. Sometimes I can't do it!"  
  
Juno blinked, not expecting such an answer. "Why? What does he teach you to do?"  
  
Ebony nervously stroked her tail, blushing some more. "He is basically teaching me how to do everything mentally. Says I depend too much on my emotions."  
  
Juno nodded. "Well, if that's the case then I have to agree. A Fey who lets her emotions take control is Fey who will soon be driven insane. Many have suffered from lack of control." Juno smiled and winked at Ebony, seeing fear so easily expressed in those eyes. "But I doubt you will have to worry. You're young. You have plenty of time to learn." 


	5. TJC 4:5 Sister Dear CH 5

Weeks passed, and despite everyone's efforts, Ebony was not warming up to Hemera. Although she felt an odd amount of respect for Juno and got along well enough with Pan (who seemed to share her delight for teasing and practical jokes), when it came to Hemera she just felt burning rage and distain. "Why are you being so difficult?!" Egor once cried out, tired of the constant fighting, the two of them seated on the sofa, alone in the TV room.  
  
Ebony forced herself not to yell back, and thought for a moment, finally sighing. "I guess because she had what I never had, a mother. Every time I look at her I see my mother… and myself… and it just drives me crazy! Her eyes are just like mine!"  
  
Egor nodded, his face grim. Although it was aggravating to hear everyone arguing in the clan, he could not ignore the fact that Ebony was hurting. He shook his head and sighed, putting a comforting arm around Ebony, who had her arms crossed and looked like she was about to start crying, her face clouded with pain. "I know… but yours are prettier…" he said smiling, seeing Ebony return that smile, her eyes watery.  
  
Ebony breathed in and laid her head onto Egor's enormous shoulder. "I guess I will someday stop feeling this way… but until then I'm just going to try avoiding her. I know its pissing Goliath off, but I don't really care. Let the others worry if I'm hurting her feelings." she said grumpily.   
  
Egor chuckled. "Broadway is helping with that. He always is fallowing her around. He reminds me of a puppy dog who wants a bone!" he said, laughing to himself.  
  
Ebony's face clouded. "I noticed." she muttered.  
  
"Hey come on," Egor chided gently. "You know how badly he was hurt when he saw that Angela was falling for Brooklyn and not him. The fact that Hemera likes him is making him the happiest gargoyle in the world. And I think they look good together."  
  
Ebony shrugged, still grumpy but said nothing. Moments passed, Egor holding her, the two of them buried in their own thoughts, Egor eyes closed, a smile still on his face while he thought about Broadway and his infatuation, when a joyous cackle interrupted them. "Well, well, well! Aren't you looking cozy!"  
  
Ebony jumped and the two turned to glare at Pan, who had somehow sneaked up on them despite their sensitive ears, Egor taking his arm away from Ebony. Ebony bit down on a hot retort and instead smiled teasingly. "Careful there Pan, you're a mortal now. I could skin you alive and eat your bones if I wanted."  
  
Pan grinned. "Yes I know, but you won't because I'm sooo cute!" he said, modeling. "I just love this mortal body! Look at me! Aren't I adorable? Just look at this red hair! And these freckles. Can you honestly say you would want to hurt me? Come on!"   
  
Egor smiled. "Your right, your just the spitting image of a Cabbage Patch kid."  
  
Pan glared while Ebony cracked up, enjoying the repartee between the three of them. Pan always was like this, teasing and making people smile. Although he was no longer a god of mirth and laughter he obviously still enjoyed making people smile. "So what's up Pany?" she asked using the new nickname she made up for him.  
  
Pan sighed and sat next to her. "Well I just wanted to ask you if you would ask the Xanatos guy if he would hire someone to teach me how to play guitar."   
  
Egor frowned, confused. "Guitar? Why?"  
  
Pan smiled. "Well I have been watching that MTV thing on the TE thingi and I think I want to do what those young humans do. Sing, jump, and break things."  
  
Ebony giggled. "It's TV, not TE, and you want to join a rock band?! You, a former god?"  
  
Pan nodded eagerly. "Brooklyn says I have a good voice. And I already know how to play the lire and the pipes. So it should come naturally enough… although the guitar looks a tad bit harder to master then the lire."  
  
Egor grinned. "Well I say go for it. We'll ask Xanatos once he gets back from his business trip in Santa Fe."  
  
"Great! That's all I wanted to ask, I leave you two alone, but use a condom, okay kiddies?" Pan said as he grinned, dodging a playful swat Egor aimed at him, leaving them alone once again.   
  
Ebony grinned, giggling. "Now that's something you don't hear everyday! A former Fay wants to become a rock star! What's next? Juno wanting to become a stripper?"  
  
  
  
  
  
TWO DAYS LATER…  
  
Hemera sighed to herself, feeling strangely content. Mortal life was not that bad, as long as there was someone there to help you and be your friend. It has been nearly a month since she first arrived here with Pan and Juno, and Hemera had to admit she was starting to miss Avalon less and less. Mortals had a definite edge over Fays, and that was that they actually lived! Unlike Fays, who are born immortal, who never change and never grow, Humans and gargoyles changed constantly, driven by their keen minds and their explosive emotions. Hemera was feeling more alive ever since she came here.   
  
Hemera was in the atrium, seated under a beautiful apple tree that was planted next to an indoor pool, taking a break from her lessons with Goliath, who was now teaching her some basic history that applied to gargoyles. Although gargoyles are not as studious as humans, they still enjoyed learning and had a small amount of pride when concerning their personal history. She remembered Goliath's words with a meek smile. "If you truly want to be a gargoyle, you must first understand not just what we are, but who we are. You must learn what is in a gargoyle's soul." And Hemera was beginning to understand. Unlike Fays and Humans, Gargoyle had a code of honor that they must adhere to, as well as a strong feeling of protectiveness towards hearth and home. Elisa smiled when Hemera asked about this, describing one event after another where Goliath risked all for the protection of his clan.   
  
Hemera was unsure if she shared this instinct, although she had to admit she was taking the self-defense classes Hudson and Brooklyn were giving her a lot more seriously then she expected. Every time she visualized an attacker attacking Broadway or Angela, Hemera felt a huge rise of protectiveness come from her heart and she was beginning to suspect that was what Goliath was talking about. Gargoyles protect. It's just that simple. And they don't just protect their clan, but everything around it. New York City was their castle; it was their duty to protect its inhabitants. Although Hudson still believed she was not ready to go on patrol, Hemera had to believe that she was actually looking forward to it.  
  
Another aspect of Gargoyle life she was still adjusting too was the Stone Sleep and flight. Before she had used magic to heal herself and to fly. Something hat had been controlled mentally now had to be done physically… although she had no control over the Stone Sleep! It still amazed her, how it felt. When the sun's first rays touch you, you go stiff and a tingling sensation fills your body and you actually feel the flesh turn to stone, starting from the feet to the abdomen, to the chest and finally the head. And all of this happening in mere seconds! Hemera shook her head, still feeling a bit amazed over the whole process. She had to admit that every morning she felt quite revived. She was even roaring every morning now, although she had the feeling she must sound like a small kitten meowing next to a pack of lions, compared to Angela and Ebony.  
  
The thought of Ebony brought a sour frown to her face, remembering their situation. No matter what everyone said, Ebony still treated her like an enemy, something to be feared and hated. Hemera understood why she was being treated this way but it still hurt. When she had been on Avalon, Hemera never knew that she had a half-sister. She didn't even know that her mother had disguised herself as a gargoyle during the Black Age of Avalon, as most Fays called it. But at the moment Hemera discovered her mother had born her a half-sister, Hemera wanted nothing more then to meet her, to have a sister whom she would love. Now Hemera realized that was going to take some time to accomplish.  
  
Hemera sighed to herself, leaning back so she could stare up at the leaves, remembering Avalon but for once not missing it at all. Hemera closed her eyes and felt herself purr, another thing she was getting used to. She did not know how long she sat there, but Hemera must have been quite sleepy for she never heard the footsteps the where coming toward her.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" snapped a voice next to her.  
  
Hemera jumped, her heart pounding and turned to find none other then Ebony standing over her, her eyes hard as diamonds, her arm crossed, and her chin thrust upwards, defiant. Hemera breathed in, still feeling jittery. "Nothing, just enjoying the feel of the tree, the breeze." Hemera stuttered, thrown of guard. Ebony still scared her, looking so menacing standing there, Hemera sensing the power and the awesome potential. This young gargess probably had powers that could someday rival Oberon's. No wonder he wanted her destroyed all those years ago.  
  
Ebony sniffed, still looking annoyed. "Yea, well, why here? This is MY spot!"  
  
Hemera stared up at her half sister, stunned and insulted, loosing her patience at last. She took this abuse for nearly a month, but no more! "Your spot? Since when do you own everything in this castle Ebony? Everywhere I go you act like a tigress whose territory is being assailed!"  
  
Ebony glared. "Well you did come here uninvited. Or maybe you haven't noticed since you Fays are so used to using others. That's all you people are ever good at; free-loading!"  
  
Hemera leaped to her feet, glaring back, no longer afraid of this hell-child. "Maybe you have not noticed, but Goliath did accept me into the clan ebony, so you might as well accept it! I'm a part of this clan, whether you like it o not, and I will longer tolerate this abuse!"  
  
Ebony snarled and stepped forward, meeting the challenge in Hemera's eyes. "They may have accepted you, but I have not!" Then Ebony straitened and gave Hemera a malicious smile. "Besides, Goliath just wants you here so you can someday reproduce, that's all. To him your nothing but a potential breeding cow!"  
  
Hemera gasped, those words stinging. Before she could stop herself Hemera felt tears well up and start to trickle down her cheeks. "That's not true…" she whimpered. "He wants me here, they all do! You just say that because you hate me so much!" Then Hemera fell to the floor weeping softly, all the pain and tension pouring out in small sobs.  
  
Ebony stood there, watching Hemera as she cried, her face slack, her tail quivering. Then Hemera heard something she never expected. "I don't hate you Hemera."  
  
Hemera gasped and stared up at Ebony, her mind racing. "You don't?" she breathed.  
  
Ebony shook her head slowly, tears now in her eyes as well, giving Hemera a small, watery smile. "No, I don't. In fact, I don't hate anyone, not even our mother." Ebony's lip trembled as she tried to force the tears to go away, to wash away the hurt, the sadness, but could not, feeling the tears start to flood, and sobs began to shake her body. At last, all the hurt that she had suffered all those long years alone in the wilderness began to surface. She could no longer hide it with angry words, now all she could do was sob. "I just… I just…" Ebony stuttered in between sobs, trembling. "I just want to know… one thing. WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME?" Ebony cried then she too fell to the floor sobbing horribly.  
  
Hemera was stunned but before she knew it she was at Ebony's side, holding her, cooing, wanting nothing but to ease her hurt, her own forgotten. "Why?" Ebony screamed painfully, the tears now a nonstop flood. "Why did she leave me there?! Does she love me at all?"  
  
Hemera hugged Ebony warmly, her wings wrapping themselves around her, a warm, protective blanket of flesh, cradling Ebony as she let it all out, panting and sobbing. "Mother has always been like that, I guess." Hemera said softly. "She did not want you to die, but she did not want you to be taken to Avalon either. I guess she believed that you would be better off to survive alone, then to be either killed by Oberon or to be taken to Avalon and be treated like a freak, to be ridiculed."  
  
Ebony panted and turned to Hemera, staring into those eyes that mirrored her own. "So she was protecting me as much as she was herself? If so, then why didn't she ever tell me?  
  
Hemera shook her head. "You must remember, she had been ordered to have you destroyed! But she defied Oberon's wishes and lied to Oberon, telling him you died when in reality you lived. But she had to keep up the charade and never go to Ireland, which is why she never came to you until that day you were put under that spell of everlasting sleep."  
  
Ebony gasped. "That was her?! The sorceress woman with the blond hair and blue eyes? That was her?!"  
  
Hemera nodded. "Yes, it was. When Oberon finally discovered that you lived, he was livid! He threatened to kill you himself, but instead ordered Mother to do it. But she put you and Egor under that spell instead, hoping to maybe be able to free you someday."  
  
Ebony bowed her head, trembling still. "And you, what did she tell you?"  
  
Hemera shook her head, pain easily expressed in those brilliant eyes. "What she told everyone. That you were dead. It was just recently that I learned of your existence, when you returned the Stones of Avalon to Oberon. By doing so you earned Oberon's gratefulness and he spared your life. But to punish Mother he banished me along with Pan and Juno, and forbade her from ever seeing either of us ever again."  
  
Ebony breathed in. "So both of us are alone now, both of us abandoned." she breathed, closing her eyes against the hurt.  
  
Hemera smiled and embraced Ebony tenderly, feeling her tense up but then heard her sigh of gratification. Hemera breathed in, knowing at that moment Ebony at last had acepted her for what she was; family. "No my sister, we are not alone, for we now have each other."  
  
  
THE END!  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:   
  
It took me a long time to finish this story. It was hard for me to write, because I wanted to get one message across. Love your family, for you may never know when times get rough and all you may ever have for support is your family. So let me take this moment to say thank you, to Ariane, my sister. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. If you have any questions please feel free to email me at NickyDee2001@yahoo.com. 


End file.
